Rookie
by Key of Ra
Summary: A Turk's life isn't easy and the latest rookie is about to find out just what they mean when they say: "You have to be insane to be a Turk." Twoshot; Tseng/Reno


_A/N: Heh, angsty two-shot. The second half will be the Tseng x Reno bit, I kinda had to set the scene first so you know what prompted it. And the second half will be rated M for a different reason than this chapter. (Hint hint) Yay yaoi! Umm...so yeah, enjoy. I'll be posting the second half even if you guys say you hate the first, so no worries._

_Warnings: blood, violence, Amaya's morbid sense of humor...I think that's it for now..._

_Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle-aged Japanese guy? No. I look like a female version of Cloud. So I obviously don't own it._

* * *

"It's shocking, isn't it?" Amaya asked quietly, looking at the rookie whose gun was still smoking. "The power to take a life, it's so easily yours."

"Shut up!" the boy snapped, glaring daggers at the pale blonde. Unlike so many, Amaya didn't flinch away. Instead, her blank look of disinterest took on a faint hint of pity.

"You're scared, I understand. I felt the same way the first time I shot someone and I've seen other rookies heaving over the bloody corpses from the ordeal. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not scared!" the young man shot back. For the first time that night, Amaya realized that he was only slightly older than her, eighteen at most. It now made perfect sense why he had protested when she was assigned to be his mentor. He hadn't enough experience to realize that most didn't live over the age of thirty in their line of work.

"Alright, you're not scared." The red-head's look became one of sheer surprise at his partner's concession. "You're just pissed that I'm your partner instead of Tseng."

"Am not!" the rookie shouted, surprise quickly replaced with an indignant expression.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual. I'd much rather have Kiisa here than you, rookie. At least she's been working with me long enough to know that I dislike it when rookies mouth off to superior officers. I know what I'm doing and you don't, simple as that. If I offer help and you don't want it, you don't respond. Honestly, I don't know what I did to piss off Tseng so badly that he always saddles me with the rookies. He knows I hate it," Amaya intoned impassively. The red-head was growling lowly now, he was too easily pushed. "Compose yourself, rookie. Your aim will be thrown off."

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"I doubt it; otherwise you would have noticed that you missed one," Amaya mused, pointing her gun at the figure behind the rookie who had bolted from behind some stacked crates. With the ease of practice she pulled the trigger and a shot rang out into the night. Even as the fresh corpse fell onto the ground beside its comrades, Amaya strode towards it. Stepping lightly into the steadily growing pool of blood, Amaya bent down and searched it, coming back up with a key and a communicator.

"Well, that's better. We have what we need now. Let's go, rookie, can't keep Tseng waiting," Amaya absentmindedly ordered. Grumbling, the red-head followed her through the warehouse halls until they reached the area where the larger portion of their group had remained. Wordlessly, Amaya handed the key to her commander and Tseng gave a small nod of approval.

"Tseng, may I?" Amaya asked, holding out the communicator. The stoic Wutain nodded once more and motioned to the others to wait at the room's three exits as Amaya gave an icy grin. Unable to understand what the hell had just gone on, the rookie found himself directed beside a smiling blonde with hazel eyes who gave a light wave.

"What just happened?" he asked quietly.

"Amaya's morbid sense of humor just happened," the girl replied.

"What-"

"You'll see, now be quiet," she muttered, turning her attention to the door. Fortunately, the red-head didn't have to wait long to see what she had meant, because Amaya brought the communicator to her lips at that exact moment.

"Unit A10 reporting in. There was a minor skirmish before unit B12 arrived and none of the opposition survived, sir." Her tone was clipped, weary and tired, as though she was truly one of the fighters these rebels employed. There was just one problem, and it sent shivers down the rookie's spine, her voice didn't match the wicked grin it was issuing from.

"Well done A10. Is that all you have to report?" A tinny voice issued from the communicator. Amaya's grin widened at the response, though the rookie had yet to get the joke.

"No sir. We have a message."

"Well, out with it then, girl!" the man impatiently replied.

"Say hello to the lifestream for us."

"What? This isn't funny A10!" the voice yelled, panic laced fear evident. Apparently it was their cue and they burst through the doorways, guns blazing and taking down anything in their paths. Screams echoed from the rebels and the rookie grimaced as he heard Amaya's sinister laugh echoing from the communications machine.

"We found you, Avalanche."

* * *

_Yeah, if you couldn't tell, Reno was the new rookie, sorry if it was confusing. I have this random idea in my head that the Turks don't bother with anyone's names if they're new. It stems from Reno calling Rod "rookie" in the Last Order movie. (shrugs)_

_I know it was short but, well, I'd appreciate if you'd review and tell me what you think. Amaya out._


End file.
